cat day
by johntb5
Summary: Day in the life of Virgil the cat and Gordon the owner


I own nothing involving thunderbirds

* * *

An alarm goes off in the early hours of the morning next to a bed with two occupants a human and a cat. The cat opened a lazy eye as a hand came out from under the covers to slam on the snooze button. Lowering his ears as the hand passed over his body so he wouldn't get hit. Opening both eyes he watched as his owner Gordon sat up in bed rubbing his eyes and then smoothing out his red hair.

I started purring as his hand ran along my back to rub at the base of my long tail. Involuntarily my hind end rose to get my connection with the hand. Giving a small meow a hand grabbed me around the chest and pulled me off the bed and brought me in front of his face. Not really caring about being moved I hung limply in his hand.

"good morning Virgil" he said right before kissing me on the head.

I started purring when he put me to his chest and stroked my furred back. We stayed like this for awhile until I started falling asleep again but was jerked awake when I was set back on the soft comforter.

I watched him slide out of bed and strip off his boxers and stretch like I do some mornings. I have always loved seeing my owner naked and sometimes I wish I was a human and I could hug him and hold to me but hey I'm a cat and once he pulls out the peanut butter later tonight all rules are out the window. I looked up as he entered the bathroom and before closing the door he called me and started running and I slipped in between his feet.

I jumped up to the counter and sat watching him prepare the shower that he takes every morning. Moving over to where I was he looked in the mirror and started flexing his tight and buff muscles. I looked in the mirror as well and liking what I saw, I sat on my haunches cocking my head to the side. Giving a small meow as I watched Gordon look at me with a smile. I was ecstatic as he grabbed his morning arousal and gave it a few jerks moaning. To my delight he leaned a little closer to the counter and I walked over to him rubbing my whole side up against his erection and it pleased me when I heard him moan my name.

Giving a smug look to myself in the mirror I turned around and rubbed against him again. I was surprised that he moved towards the shower stall only pausing long enough to look at me over his shoulder and I knew his question before he asked. Getting a small running start on the counter I jumped up to his shoulders and then leaped up to the railing supporting the shower curtain.

He smiled at me when I landed, " Good boy Virgil."

I gave a small meow as he stepped into the spray of the water letting it cover his body. I paced the pole while he scrubbed himself cleaned then he got to the part I love the most when he grabbed his hard cock again and started stroking it at a slow pace but as soon as he glanced up to me he moaned out my name again and started stroking faster. I loved it when his breathing increased and he shouted my name not long after and I watched him give his release.

Purring I jumped down back onto counter and waited for him to come out. I sat down and started licking my brown and black body to start my daily cleaning. I was licking my own crotch as Gordon got out.

" Your lucky Virgil that you can do that because I wish I could." picking me up he petted me some more and I was loving that and the smell of his release still on him.

Opening the door he set me down on the floor then closed the door again so I decided to see if his parents put my food out yet.

Strutting down the hall to the kitchen I was met with the most wonderful smell. TUNA. I ran into the kitchen then jumping onto a bar stool I looked around for my dish and I saw it sitting on top of the microwave so making a few leaps I landed in front of my bowl and started devouring the delicacy.

I kept eating until Gordon came in all dressed for work. He grabbed some frozen stuff from the freezer and opened the door below me putting the food in and then closing it. I started purring as it turned on because of the vibration and the warmth coming from the machine. It felt so good that I couldn't eat until it was over. Gordon laughed at me scratching my head. "Your strange buddy"

I couldn't help that I loved the vibration on my crotch like that. Oh well back to lovely tuna. Inhaling the rest of it I licked my mouth cleaned and then jumped to the table where Gordon was eating something that looked like eggs. moving closer to my owner I sniffed at the plate and it didn't smell like eggs to me. Suddenly I was being lifted off the table by my neck and set down on the floor. Looking up at Gordon I hissed at him slightly. "sorry Virgil but I don't think you would like this."

Forgiving him I rubbed up along his legs purring as he scratched me behind the ears.

I had to run away a little as he got up though. I watched from the floor as he put his plates up and washing his hands. He turned looking for me and when he spotted me he stuck a knee out slightly and tapped his shoulders. I jumped to the offered support and hoped up to his shoulder, scratching my head he walked us to the living room where he grabbed his keys and his wallet.

Heading to the front door he moved my head to him and kissed me on the nose. I licked him back on the cheek making him laugh. " I'll see you later Virgil now you be good."

Jumping off his shoulder onto a table next to the door I watched him leave and upon hearing the lock click I jumped off the table and walked to my favorite spot in the whole house, Gordon's pillow. Walking into his room I noticed he left the television on and it was on my favorite channel the cartoon channel. Jumping on his bed I sniffed the pillow taking in his sweet aroma. Falling on my back against it I settled in to watch cartoons and eventually falling asleep for hours.

"Virgil…..Virgil where are you big boy? I'm home and I got food for you." opening an eye at the word food I got up and bounded to Gordon who had my bowl in his hand filled with something that smelled amazing. Looking at him I gave a meow.

" Its shrimp boy and I know you will just love it." Putting the dish in front of me on the floor I took a small bite and I instantly fell in love with it. Shoveling it in as fast as I could I wanted all of the sweet tasting sea food. Gordon petted my head and ran his hand down my body and then up my tail. Keeping in mind that I have to love my owner well tonight for my thanks.

Finishing my dinner I went in search of Gordon only to end up finding him coming out of the bathroom in nothing but is birthday suite. Grinning like a cat who just got the cream or in this case shrimp I followed right behind him to his bedroom all the while keeping an eye on the jewels hanging between his legs wishing again I was human.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and sat his computer booting it up. Thinking I could be cool I jumped on the desk and then onto the top of the monitor he was looking at. I watched several boxes opening up and he closed all but one. " Hey bud your namesake is on."

Intrigued I swayed my tail back and forth in font of the screen waiting for him to tell me the what they were talking about. After a time of not hearing anything coming from Gordon I hoped off the monitor and onto his lap. After a gasp escaped his lips I was pleased he started petting me. Looking on the screen I noticed a chat between Fish and Artist was up. Putting my head down I knew this was going to last for some time. I closed my eyes for just a moment but only ended up in falling asleep.

I awoke as I was picked up carefully and set on the bed. Opening sleepy eyes I noticed Gordon slipping in without his boxers. Smirking I knew Artist must have told him something to get him like that. Yawning I moved up to his head a curled up in the crook of his neck purring. Giving one last pat to my head and a kiss to my nose he fell a sleep.

Raising my head slightly I licked him on the face before glancing at the computer once and then put my head down falling asleep.

'Good night Gordon my human love.'


End file.
